


Stiles's Room=Wolves Quarter(?)

by YooDidii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Just a random plot, Pack, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/pseuds/YooDidii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all started with knocks on the window....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles's Room=Wolves Quarter(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a newbie in this fandom~  
> You may be find some errors (spelling, grammar, unclear picture, etc) here... So, I'm sorry for that trouble~  
> I dunno what I drew... just scratch here.. scratch there...
> 
> I'm bad with Photoshop... so, I just used my drawing pen and scanner (-_-")>
> 
> Oh! Read this from the left to the right, 'kay?

[](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/YooDidii/media/Sketchs/IMG_2_zpse49654d3.jpg.html) [](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/YooDidii/media/Sketchs/IMG_0001_2_zpsc9f33b89.jpg.html) [](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/YooDidii/media/Sketchs/IMG_0002_2_zpsb07b4d0b.jpg.html)


End file.
